bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Ous
Marvel Ous is one of the 32 contestants for the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge MastahKun. Bio: Marvel was born with the same quirk as his mother. Because of that, he works as his mom's sidekick until he’s trained enough to be a hero himself. Thanks to their quirks, they make great spies and specialize in infiltration. He has a little brother named DC. Marvel is 5’11 and has a lean yet muscular body. He usually wears the same color clothes to avoid not matching. Knows (amateur) MMA that his mom made him learn to make up for his quirks lack of offensive capabilities. Quirk: Marvel’s quirk allows him to turn two dimensional and merge with objects large enough that he can fit on, as if he was drawn on. When in his 2D form the laws of gravity stop applying to him, allowing him to run up large areas with ease (goes sideways horizontal and starts running forward vertical). He doesn't need to be either all 2D or all 3D, he can turn parts of his body 2D (or 3D while in 2D) at the expense that he can't be in his 2D form as long. Marvel can turn inorganic items smaller than his chest into 2D structures as long as he is touching it or indirectly touching it. He can go onto different surfaces while he’s in 2D easily, like moving from a tree to the floor. The quirk itself offers very little offensive capabilities, causing Marvel to rely on sneak attacks and flanks. For quirks that get weaker the more they use it (maybe bc of limited energy or something), it's best not to attack Comic first as you'd mainly be wasting your time. He falls into the ground at the speed of gravity. When hurt by getting slashed or punctured in 2D mode it doesn't show him getting hurt but he will still feel it. This is so he doesn't get cut in half by something that wouldn't be a mortal wound. Weaknesses: * if he gets caught while trying to get into 2D mode that body part wont be able to turn 2D until it's let go. * let’s use a tree for an example here: if he’s 2D on a tree and someone punches it, it won’t hurt him but if someone cuts the tree it would. If the tree were to get cut in half in he would get popped out into 3D mode and also be hurt. TL;DR cutting > hitting, removing the background he’s in reverts him back to normal. * While water pressure would not hurt him, he would still need to breathe. Resistant to fire unless it can melt the surface he’s on. He can't breathe past flames so smothering also works. * He can be in 2D form for 10 minutes. Having body parts out of 2D mode cuts the time in half (for every second he has a part out of 2D mode it counts as 2 seconds). 1 minute cooldown. Techniques: Pounce - Comic jumps from a large area on his opponent feet first. As he hits the floor he goes in his 2D form to avoid fall damage. Now you see me now you don’t - He alternates from going 2D to 3D around an opponent to keep getting behind them for easier hits and to avoid getting hit. Sneak attack - Goes 3D behind his opponent and chokes them out. Meteor shower - he brings rocks to a tall area and then turns 3D and starts chucking the rocks from above Crotch shot - While underneath an opponent, 2D turn back 3D and is he comes out feet first he hits them in their groin Steal - He’ll take opponent's equipment and while in 2D, will put them somewhere difficult to get/find. Carpooling - Comic folds around the back of an opponent's clothes for a free ride and to easily stalk them. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5